The Adventure
by adorelovestories
Summary: A bit of fun for Margo, just enjoying herself without her sisters. What fun can such a child have all by herself. The very fun kind of fun. Takes place before the three sisters were adopted by Gru. This story contains sexual content, and young character involvement, you have been warned.
Ok, this was a request. And to be honest here, I loved messing with margo. Also, because some of you are going to want to say something.

This story involves and underage character, doing the deed with an older man. I don't want any of you reviewing saying that it's not right. it's an animated character. it's all good.

That being said, enjoy you perverts who share a filthy mind like I do.

Story begins.

I smiled as the air blew, happy that I had got Edith and Agnes to sale cookies in another part of town. Today it was just me, and the guys that knew me. Or guys that were going to know me. I spotted a couple across the street, both looking at me.

I smiled as the guy whistled at me, realizing that I knew him. I stopped and turned my back to them. Bending over and pulling my skirt up, I got another whistle, this time from both of them. I blew them a kiss as I continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Your house route is tomorrow, see you then" I hollered.

I laughed as they yelled back, saying they would be waiting. This part of the city, was one of mine. Everyone here pretty much didn't care about what went on around here. They either didn't pay any mind, of joined in.

Which made what I wanted to do a whole lot easier.

As I passed the houses, I tried to figure out the type that lived their by how they looked. All the houses looked great, and rich. Except that big gloomy house across the street, it sort of frightened me to be honest. And what the hell type of vehicle was that in the drive way? Seriously, that looked like a rocket attached to it.

I knew that I would have to go to that house today, I had been putting it off. I was really curious about the person that lived there. Maybe he was nice, and just like the whole gloomy look.

I stopped in front of a white house, noticing the camera at the corner of the door. I thought, trying to picture what type of person lay inside. If the red camaro was any indication, it was either a young guy or an old guy. Young, because someone who was young and lived on their own in a house like this enjoyed fast and expensive cars. Old, because they could pretty much do whatever the fuck that they wanted and figured enjoying life was the way to go before they died.

I caught sight of a bicycle in the garage, and decided that I would try this house. An old guy might own one, but the cycling uniform hanging next to it said young guy. Only someone who could actually push his body for a long period of time would own cycling gear.

I thought up a plan as I walked up towards the front door. Hoping that I was right in thinking the one that would answer the door would be young. I knocked on the door, saying that stupid cookie girl thing that I had to say.

I waited, and stepped back from the door when I heard someone coming. A second later the door opened, and I found that I was right. A guy appeared, with his shirt off and looking to have just come from working out. He didn't have much muscle, almost none actually, but what he did have was pretty toned. He was skinny, and I sort of liked that he was shirtless, and sweaty.

"What can I do for you young lady?" He asked.

I smiled, showing him the tiny book of cookies as I estimated his age to be around twenty five. His hair was a mess, and it looked like he hadn't got it cut in a while. It was a little long, covering half his ears.

I already knew where this was going to end up. He didn't seem annoyed by me being here like some of my other people. I was a little dissapointed, he wouldn't be to difficult to get to accept my offer.

"I'm selling cookies for miss Hattie's home for girls. Would you like to buy some?" I asked.

He looked back into the house, gesturing for me to come in as he started walking back inside.

"Let's see what you have, come on in I need to grab a bottle of water. Sorry for the way I look" He said.

I followed him inside, and stopped as I looked into the living room as he went into the kitchen against the far wall through the living room. A couch that stretched the entire length of the wall, and a completely open floor with a TV opposite the couch. I also noticed a few cameras, their little red lights blinking.

I thought the place looked ordinary as he opened his fridge and pulled out a water bottle. Quickly taking a drink as I walked over and sat the book down on his island in the middle of the kitchen.

Nice furniture, clean rooms, nothing out of place. It was the basic wealthy looking house. Not very ordinary if you ask me. That was sarcasm, if you didn't catch that. The cameras sort of made me self conscious, but I also liked that they were there a little bit. That part of me that absolutely loved doing this did anyway.

"Who did you say you were selling for again?" He asked, grabbing that book of cookies.

"Miss Hattie's home for girls" I said.

He glanced at me as he looked through the book, looking uninterested. I knew that he wasn't really interested in buying cookies. He didn't strike me as the cookie liking type anyway. He was just looking through the book to be nice, to show that he at least considered buying some.

"I don't really see anything I like, sorry but no" He said, closing the book and holding it out to me.

I almost smiled, knowing that I would have his interest with this next part. I knew how to play people, if I really set my mind to it.

"If you buy six boxes there's a special gift in it for you" I said.

He put the book on the island, taking a drink from his water bottle as he looked at me skeptically. I had his interest, but not much of it. He was probably thinking the gift was something stupid, something cheap or something with Miss Hatties logo on it.

"What's the gift, a cheaply made clock or custom made messenger bag with your logo?" He asked.

There it was, I was spot on. I shook my head, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Already I was annoyed, so much that I actually thought about just walking out the door. This was taking to much of my time.

"Nothing stupid like that, your gift would be me. An hour with me" I said.

He looked at me, putting his water bottle down as he looked interested. I had already got him. It was just a matter of time until he agreed now.

"What does that mean exactly? You going to clean my house, because I have a maid for that" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed by the question. Seriously, why would I offer to do something like that?

"I don't clean houses, I offer a more, personally service" I said.

He gave a small smile, catching on. I held out the form for him to put down his order. He took it, still looking at me with a little skepticism.

"A more personal service? As in sex?" he asked.

I was getting impatient. If he didn't write his order down on that form soon I was going to leave. My time was to important, I would have to get back with my sisters in three hours. I had to make the most of my time without them.

"Yes, as in sex. That's six boxes sir" I said.

He started filling out the form, and I watched him mark down six boxes of two different cookies. He put the form down, and looked at me. I looked up at him, a little urge to get this over with. I did love doing this, but I had things to do. And I actually hated doing this a little bit.

"Now how do we start this off?" He asked.

I turned and walked towards the living room. Putting a hand on my coat.

"Sit on the couch, and enjoy the show" I said.

He continued to stare at me as he made his way over and sat down. I started by taking off my coat, putting my back to him as I dropped in on the floor. I undid my hair, and shook my head to make sure it was loose. Bending over, I rubbed the spot between my legs, my body shivering from the touch. Looking between my legs to find him enjoying the view with a very pleased smile.

Quickly taking off my shoes and socks, I lifted up my skirt and took hold of my panties. Slowly taking them off, making sure to bend over and let him get a good view.

"I must be dreaming" He said.

Stepping out of my panties, I threw them at him, after I rubbed them on my very special spot. Making sure they had my smell on them. He looked surprised, and pleased as he smelled them. I could already tell he was getting hard as I grabbed my shirt, and started taking it off. I turned towards him, giving him a good view as my chest became uncovered.

I dropped the shirt on the floor, and rubbed my special spot again as I looked at that hardening thing through his pants. It looked pretty big, it would definitely feel very good once I had it inside me.

That was the reason I slightly hated doing this. My body craved this, craved having fun on a more intimate level. I however, knew there were more valuable uses of my time. But I just couldn't stop myself from doing this. I loved it, even after doing it. Feeling a little used and filthy, I loved doing it.

"Enjoying yourself over there?" I asked.

"You have no idea" He said.

I watched him as I put two fingers inside of me, and his smile made my body want him already. Why did I crave doing this so much?

"Think you could fit it in there?" He asked.

I looked at him, wondering if he was seriously asking that as I took off my glasses. Dropping them on top of my shirt.

Of course I could fit him, I won't sugar coat it. I've taken men bigger then him. Why did he think he was so special?

Finally, I put my hands to my skirt, and turning my back to him again, unbuttoned it. Throwing it to him over my shoulder.

Looking over my shoulder at him as I rubbed my special spot again, and sliding my hand across my chest, I thought about how he would act during the next part. I always loved this part the most, it gave me the opportunity to see how well he could fill me. I didn't think he could fill me with that meat of his, but you never know with strangers.

"Take off you pants, and make it quick" I ordered.

He was quick to take them off, along with his boxers. I walked over to him, seeing how his meat was hard enough to stand up. Not completely, but enough that I could tell it was going to be pretty big once he was completely hard.

I got on my knees, putting myself between his legs, and wrapped my fingers around the shaft. I smiled as he shivered, liking me touching his sexual organ. He was now under my control. I moved my hand up and down slowly, watching his face as his smile fell, replaced by a look of sexual pleasure.

"Like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're actually doing this" He said.

I licked the tip, and then wrapped my lips around the head. Using my tongue to lick the tip. Before I took the whole thing in my mouth. I felt it grow as I started bobbing my head. And he placed a hand on the back of my head, I smacked his hand away. Taking him out of my mouth long enough to tell him that he couldn't touch me. I put him back in, and he started moaning a little as I used my teeth to squeeze him gently. Just enough to give him some extra pleasure.

I played with his balls, using my fingers to push them around and wonder how much cum he would shoot in me. I used my tongue, every three bobs, to lick the tip. Loving how good he tasted in my mouth.

I stopped playing with his balls, and brought my hand down between my legs. Rubbing myself as I thought about him forcing his delicious meat inside of me. I was wet enough, but he wasn't fully hard yet.

I moved my head faster, trying to get him as hard as he could get. I wanted him inside of me, now. About twenty seconds later, I felt him stop growing in my mouth. And pulled my mouth off of him, and looked up at him with as I laid on my back. He looked down at me, a confused look that quickly turned into a knowing smile.

He got down from his spot on the couch, and put his face between my legs. I suppose I could let him taste me first. After all, I did love a good eating out. I watched him as he started rubbing my lower lips, and I loved how wet I was right now. Because it let his fingers easily glide across my lips.

"You're going to love this part" he said.

I rolled my eyes as he brought his face down, did he have to talk? I closed my eyes as his tongue licked me a few times. I nearly bit my tongue when he shoved his tongue deep into me. It started roaming around, almost reaching my deepest parts. My breathing was picking up, and I could feel my need growing. I would let him eat me for a few more seconds, then I would take him.

I focused on how crazy his tongue was moving. How his hands held tightly onto my legs. How his breath from his nose graced me with its presence. I loved this feeling, of being touched by someone much older then me. Of being completely defiled and taken by an older man.

Like I said before, a part of me hated that I was like this. My body craved this stuff every once and a while. I didn't like that I was like this. But I couldn't deny that I loved it. A part of me hated knowing that there were men that loved to touch a child like me. But the other part of me, absolutely loved it.

His tongue was driving me crazy at how skillfully it moved inside me. It was like he knew just where to put that thing. I needed him right now, I needed him inside of me.

"Stop" I moaned.

He moved his tongue down, and then very slowly, moved it up as if he was trying to get some of my juice for him to drink. He pulled his tongue out of me, and then looked at me as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. He looked very pleased as he gave me a smile.

"Done with foreplay?" He asked.

"Shut up and put that thing in me" I ordered.

He got on his knees, and then pulled me closer to him as he pressed the tip against my entrance. A shiver went up my spine, and I smiled as he started pushing his way into me. I tried to grab hold of the carpet as he stretched my insides. I always loved this part, the feeling of a stranger entering my young tight hole.

He bent over me, and looked into my eyes as he continued to push his way into me. He looked like he was having trouble with how tight I was.

"I don't think I can fit the whole thing in you" He said.

I wrapped my legs around him, trying to get him all the way inside of my tight hole. He should stop talking, saying things like that was going to make me not want to come back. Not want to let him do this to me when I delivered his cookies.

"You better" I said.

I clenched my teeth and moaned as he forced the rest in me. He stopped, and I reached a hand down to make sure. He was all the way in, and I was having a hard time taking his size. I should have known he would be able to fill me up with that meat of his. I held back a smile, not wanting him to know that he had spurred something in me just because he had more then enough meat for me.

"God you're fucking tight" He said.

I looked at him, resisting the urge to tell him off. Usually I wouldn't mind someone talking during this. But right now I just wanted this to get done, I wanted him to satisfy my bodies need so I could get to doing better things.

Still, I was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

"Just shut up and do me" I said.

He chuckled, and looked at my chest as he started to move. I arched my back as he shoved his way back into me quickly. He took the opportunity to put his arm under me, putting his hand firmly, and greedily, on my back.

I started moaning as he rocked his body against my own, loving how good he was moving as he moved inside of me. Each time he pushed in, my insides stretched to it's limit. And when he pulled back, a shiver of pleasure rolled through my body.

He licked my chest, and it made my body go crazy as I put a hand on his shoulder. Feeling how his muscles moved as he cradled my body with one harm, and moved skillfully inside of me. I loved how his body met mine, the two hitting against each other as his meat tortured my insides with pleasure.

He bit my nipple, and I moaned deeply.

"Oh god" I moaned.

He moved to my other mound, and started grunting as he started rocking against my body harder. Almost slamming his body against mine as his meat found that very special spot inside of me. I through my head back, forcing my chest to him as I let out a deep moan.

I loved this, the feeling of him using me as if I was his toy. His young little play thingl. I could feel every part of my body going crazy, and nearly bit my tongue as he slid his tongue across my chest. Hitting both of my nipples as he brought his tongue to my neck.

The feeling of that wet tongue gliding across my skin, almost made me want to let him do me twice. He licked my collar bone, before he quickly took me by surprise with a kiss to my lips. I was quick to kiss back, loving how good he was moving against, and inside of, me. Never losing beat as his tongue forced its way into my mouth.

I hated this, being so vulnerable and easy to get to like this. My body went against me, and just acted without permission. The part of me that loved this, loved the fact that I couldn't resisted even though a part of me wanted to, was focused on how he moved and pleasured my body.

Letting out another deep moan, I felt his tongue move along the back of my teeth. I could feel his want, his need, to use me as much as he could. I could feel how much he loved my young body. I could feel everything that he wanted to do to me as our tongues played with each other. As his hand got a better hold on my back.

We were both breathing heavily, and I nearly lost it as he stopped kissing me and bit my neck. How the flip did he know just how to pleasure a little girl like me?

"Time for a change" He said.

He stopped moving that meat inside of me, and I looked at him as he grabbed my arm. Pulling me to him as he picked me up and turned me around. I was to lost in pleasure to question him as he pressed his bare chest against my back. Both of us now sitting up, me in his lap and almost quivering in pleasure. As he slid his way back into me, one hand firmly on my hip, I moaned as my insides stretched to it's limits again.

"Pervert" I said.

Despite my comment, my disgust at how he loved having me all to himself like this. I let him start moving inside of me, grabbing my hips firmly and start lifting me up and down.

"I'm not the only pervert here little girl" He whispered in my ear.

I leaned back, resting my body against him as he pleasured me. Despite the want I had to slap him for saying such a thing to me. I enjoyed how easily he handled my weight, at how he held me as I rode his meat. I could hear him breathing heavily above me, and I just closed my eyes as he did what he wanted with me. Deciding it would be best to just let it happen, to just let myself enjoy this. It would be better for me if I didn't fight this. Not that I was to begin with really.

It was to good. The feeling of his bare chest against my back. The feeling of his strong hands on my hips, lifting my body so he could move that thick meat inside of me. The feeling of his big fat meat torturing my tiny hole. The feeling of this man just having his way with my young body. Everything, was just to good right now.

It had been to long since I had done this. I loved it. And hated myself a little bit for actually liking this.

He bit my neck again, and it sent me into a swirl of pleasure as his tongue moved along my skin. His teeth getting a good grip as I reached a hand up and moved my fingers in his hair. I put my other hand between my legs, loving how his thickness moved between my fingers.

It was covered in my fluids, and it was moving pretty good. His grip on my hips got tighter, and I could tell that he was close. Good timing, because I was to.

"I'm going to cum in you" He said.

His pace picked up, and I held back a smile as that part of me loved the fact that it sounded like he wasn't asking for permission. I rubbed that small little thing above my entrance as he picked up the pace, he started grunting, as he tortured my insides and slammed my body down on his meat repeatedly. I felt my orgasm rising, and I closed my eyes as it neared. Loving how it felt so powerful as it built. And how it would rock through my body as he shot his cum deep into my tiny hole.

"Here it comes kid" He said.

I knew it, I was about to scream. My orgasm was going to be to powerful not to scream. The way his meat was moving inside of me right now, and he greedy he was holding me as he continued to move my body on his dick. It was just to easy for him to make me scream.

I nearly bit my tongue as he started shoving his meat into me, quick and hard. He was almost there, just like I was. I hated what was about to happen, but at the same time loved it completely. This was wrong, very wrong. A man his age shouldn't be touching me, shouldn't be doing this to me. However, the fact that he shouldn't be able to touch me like this made this all the more better for me.

I hated that fact as well.

"Fill me up" I moaned.

A few seconds later, my orgasm hit and I screamed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Shoving my body down on his body, putting it deep into me. I felt the warmth as I finished screaming, and my body started quivering as I leaned back against him. My body limp as I felt his meat twitching inside of me, still shooting his seed into me.

I just laid against him, staring at the TV as the after affects of my orgasm coursed through my body. He moved my hair from my neck, and kissed it tenderly as he rubbed my chest. My chest was so sensitive right now that I almost wanted to moan. Right now though, my body was to tired for anything.

Once I left this place though, I knew I would be searching for another one. I needed to make the most of my free time before I got back with my sisters.

"You enjoy that?" He asked.

He moved his meat back and forth a little bit, and I imagined his seed moving around. Spreading all over my walls and coating my insides in a nice, warm, layer of seed.

"You're better then most I've had" I complimented. 

I hated that I had just said that. While it was true, I didn't want to compliment him for a job like this. It had just come out, I wasn't thinking. I should have been, but my body was still recovering from what this man had done to me.

He chuckled as he licked my neck. I could tell he was thinking about doing me again. I actually thought about it, but I knew the joy of doing another stranger would be better then another go with him.

I pulled my back off his chest, and stood up. Loving how good his meat felt as I pulled myself off of it. I slightly wanted to put it back in, but I had other people to meet.

"Care for another go?" He asked.

I looked down at him, as I put a hand between my legs. Wiping at the cum that was leaking out of it. I licked my fingers, loving how it tasted. I hated that I was like this sometimes, but like I said before. I also loved it. My body craved this, and I couldn't deny it's need for pleasure.

"You'll get another chance when I deliver your cookies. I have places to be" I said.

Looking down at my lower lips, I groaned at how much was leaking out. He had put a lot in me, more then enough to fill me up. I bent over and picked up my shirt as he stood up. He came up to me as I put my shirt on. I looked up at him as he grabbed me, putting a hand on my neck as he smiled down at me.

I pushed him away, not liking being touched like that. If he wanted to try anything he should have done it while we were doing each other. He chuckled, finding my defiance amusing most likely.

"You had your chance, we're done for today" I said.

"Fine, but next time you won't want to leave this house little girl" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes, and actually found myself wondering what he had in mind for next time. He went over to the island in the kitchen, and I quickly put my hair back up and put my glasses on before I put my jacket on. I walked over to the couch as he came back, with the book and form in hand. I reached down for my skirt and panties, but he stopped me.

"Don't think so, those are mine now" He said.

I looked at him, fighting a smile at how he was going to make me leave this house bottomless. A part of me hated that he was going to do this. The other part of me, the one that liked doing stuff like that, wondered how people would whistle and smile at me as I walked down that sidewalk.

"Are you going to make me, a little girl, walk out of this house with her care pussy and ass showing?" I asked.

He smiled, taking my skirt and panties into one hand, holding them up above me as if he was teasing me. I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile. It was stupid how he thought he could amuse me with something like that. However, it was kind of amusing. I would even say cute, but that would mean I was enjoying him doing this. And I wouldn't admit that.

"You can get them back when you deliver my cookies" He said.

"If you don't, then you're going to regret it" I said.

He handed me the cookie book and form with a chuckle. He walked me to the door, after I quickly put my socks and shoes back on, and quickly tried to touch me again. Again I pushed him away, this time threatening to not come back if he kept trying to get somewhere again.

He smiled as he opened the door, probably thinking he could get away with more next time and watched me as I left. I looked back at him over my shoulder, his naked body leaning against the door frame.

Why did I enjoy doing things like this? I mean, it was good and all, but why did I have to like doing it with men so much older then me? Teenagers didn't really get to me, only men older then that actually made me get a little happy to be doing this.

I sighed, knowing it was useless to think about it. My body always got what it wanted. It was no use fighting it, though I would still do my best to put off doing this sort of thing again.

I smiled as I started walking down the sidewalk, thinking of how I could make the most of the rest of my time alone. Knowing that if I did a good job today, it would be a little longer before my body wanted me to do this again.

I noticed that a few people had already noticed that I was bottomless. A few whistled, others hollered at me. Saying that I should come over to them. I waved at them, telling them only if they were lucky.

I looked down at the form in my hands, needing just a few more spots to fill my quota. I looked around, catching that gloomy house out of the corner of my eye. Maybe I could see who lives there. I didn't have any want to do anything with the person. He or she would just be asked to buy cookies.

I crossed the street, waving to another couple that whistled at me. I walked up to the door of the gloomy house. Picturing the man that might live here. Judging from the weird metal vehicle, he was probably middle aged. With a big sense of importance about himself. Or he just liked to make things, and put rockets on stuff.

I rang the doorbell. Saying that stupid saying that I was required to say. A few seconds later, I heard someone step up to the door. I looked at the peek hole, giving a smile and making sure my lower half was visable.

"Cookies for sale, support Miss Hatties Home for Girls" I said.

"Go away, I'm not home"

I stared at the door, knowing that they were just trying to get rid of me. Well, at least I knew that a man lived here. Judging by the voice, I was right in thinking middle aged.

"Uh, yes you are. I hear you. Come on, wouldn't you like to buy some cookies?" I asked.

Something his the floor on the other side of the door. I looked at the bottom of the door, a little surprised by the loud thump.

"No you didn't this, is a recording" The man said.

"No it isn't" I said, getting annoyed.

I wasn't really surprised that he didn't want me here. From what everyone else around has said, the person here didn't like people.

"Yes it is, watch this. Leave a message, beep" The man said.

I kicked the door, earning a short cry of pain from the other side. Turning around and leaving, I let myself smile. Serves him right for being stupid and pretending to be a machine. Why were some people so weird?

I guess I couldn't say that, considering that I myself was a little strange. I mean I do let men touch me, even though I shouldn't. Still, I enjoyed what I did. What did that man get from acting stupid like and avoiding people?

I shrugged, thinking he had his reasons. A group of three, three guys, called out to me. I looked at them, not really interested in them. Still, I had to be nice, so I went over to them hoping that they would buy some cookies.


End file.
